The present invention relates to an electric device capable of operating with power supply. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electric device such as an image forming apparatus having a function of forming an image, and to an electric system including the electric device.
When an error occurs in a conventional electric device such as an image forming apparatus upon forming image data, the conventional electric device may be configured to display detailed information regarding contents of the error to an operator (refer to Patent Reference).
Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-238563
In the conventional electric device, it is possible for the operator to confirm error information of the error occurred in the conventional electric device. However, it is still necessary for the operator to conduct an error restoration operation on the conventional electric device to restore the error according to an operation sequence contained in the error information, thereby making the error restoration operation cumbersome. Especially when the error restoration operation is conducted to recover a simple error except a physical error such as a paper jam, it is still necessary to put lots of energy and time.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide an electric device capable of solving the problems of the conventional electric device.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.